


Run Away with Me

by Ki_Ki_Chi



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Crack, Dancing and Singing, Deal with a Devil, F/M, Gen, Humor, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kawaii, Manga & Anime, Multi, Music, On the Run, Otaku Senshi, Road Trips, South Park: Bigger Longer and Uncut, Supernatural Elements, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_Ki_Chi/pseuds/Ki_Ki_Chi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helga and Phoebe kinda had enough of Hillwood and decide to go on a little trip, but when her sister and other school girls want to go with her, hell must pay for making her suffer. The girls leave without knowing that they left worried, Overprotective, Lovesick boys behind. This adventure will turn everyone's world upside down, and why is the end of the world near!? And is hell opening up!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

 

Chapter 1: Plans 

 

Everyone has their limits, I mean everyone. From the nice to the mean, we all have our limits. But today was just not the day for both our favorite girls. Helga and Phoebe, both girls grew up to Goddess. Helga did somthing with that unibrow and now her eye brows are normal two separated, her long flowing wavy blonde hair and sky blue eyes made anybody make a double take, with an hourglass figure she was a queen, but her attitude didn't change much. 

And Phoebe, Her hair grow out too with long straight black hair, her brown chocolate eyes brought more then spark to her, her figure was more of a pear then a hourglass figure, but who cared!? And her smile dazzled in the sun and was still a nerd.

Both girls were still the best of all friends, helga didn't treat pheebs as not just a friend but a sister she wanted. And phoebe also thought of helga as her sister, but today they were at Helgas house and we're both boiling with anger.

"Who the hell dose she think she is!? Hugging and kissing Arnold like that!?" Yelled Helga "That girl has one thing coming to her for kissing Gareld!" Yep the girls were really pissed. They saw their crushes getting kissed on the cheek and hugged by their Archenemys. Faith and Wendy.

"I'm so fucking sick and tired of this place Pheebs, we gotta go!" "Helga are you a Baka!?" "No Pheebs I'm not and idiot, Can you give me my notebook please?" Helga asked with determination. Phoebe went to her desk and picked up a light pink with red hearts around it. She have it to helga and helga gapped a pin and began to write.

"Anata wa nani o Kaito imasu(1)?" "Well pheebs why don't you look for yourself" pheebs took the notebook in her hands and began to read it. "Operating: Ride Wit Me!? Helga Nantekotta(2)!?" "Don't curse Pheebs!" Helga began to pace " As you see we will need money, Food and water, Clothes with Bathroom products and women things!" Helga shouted only to be Yelled at by Bob "Olga shut up down their!" "It's Helga dad!" "Yea yea whatever!" 

Pheebs began to giggle a little "So you with me pheebs?" "...Iya Jigoku!(3)" "That's the spirit!"


	2. New regrets

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

 

CHAPTER 2: New Regrets

 

Helga and Phoebe walked into Hillwood high on Monday looking like that just went to the fucking mall. Helga was wearing a shirt that went all way down to her belly button and had words on it that said "Trap Queen" She had a red sweater that was around her waist and had on blue Jean shorts, with black high tops.

Phoebe had on a blue shirt that said "Needy and Bitchy" with blue Jean shirt and blue high tops. They both walked in not caring if the guys were looking at them or not and began to walk to their lockers. "OK Pheebs, here's the plan. We're gonna sneak out on the last day of school and leave a little note say we're going to somewhere" Helga said quietly making sure no one heard them. But someone did and she was willing to go with them too.

 

At lunch 

 

Pheebs and Helga were sitting at their spot and eating their food and talking. But that's when she showed up, "Helga helga helga! How are you darling?" They both turned around to see Rhonda!? 

"What the hell you Want now princess!?" Helga said angered, "Well I heard your conversation and I was thinking that maybe me and some the girls can join you?" Ok this was not happening, Rhonda wanted to run away with them!? Out of the people.

"But why!?" Asked Phoebe, "Living the life as the rich popular girl is just too boring to me now, and I want some excitement me, Pattu, Nadine, and Lila!" Helga thought for a moment 'If that go with me, then will need extra money, Food and water, Clothes and women products, but...' Helga looked over at Rhondas determine face 'Oh too hell with it!' "Ok you can come" "alright!" "But you have to bring money, Food and water, Clothes with Bathroom products" 

Rhonda stopped and smirked ay her "Darling I'm rich so money is not a problem! And food and water will not be a problem, clothes and bathroom products too" "Alright we have a deal, we leave at night, the last day of school, come over to my house every Saturday for the plans and more ok?" "Yes darling! Oh the girls are going to love the good news! Toodles! See ya on Saturday!" 

And happy and excited Rhonda left the room "Crimany! What did I get myself into!?"


	3. Plans and Love

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

Chapter 3: Plans and Love

 

Helga and phoebe got ready on Saturday, since it was their first meeting with the girls. As they sat down and waited they heard the doorbell and ran down to get it "Who's at the door Olga!?" Big Bob Yelled put from the living room. "My friends, and it's Helga dad! HELGA!" "Yea, yea, don't make a mess while I'm gone!" Big Bob made his way to the door and open it show Rhonda and the girls "What you girls standing here for? Get in!" Big Bob told them as he went out.

The girls stepped in "Oh Helga! I'm oh so happy you invited us to run away with you!" Lila said excited. "Yea yea, snacks are up stairs" The girls followed Helga upstairs and went to her room "Nice room Pataki!" Rhonda compliment.

"Thanks, my room was designed by me and Pheebs!" Helgas room had a pink wall with white flowers all over it, her bed was queen size and had red flower printed cover on it. Her desk was on the side of it and had a lamp, a cup of pens and a laptop. Her floor was made of woos and had a fluffy carpet on it, she had two bean bags and a window with pink curtains but their was a bed on the window and it had pink and red pillows with a white cushion, and a brown teddy bear was on it.

"Anyway girls, we need to plan out on what we're gonna do" "Well, I found this car in junkyard and it looked brand new and when I took it for a test drive it was fast. Thing is it's one of those electric cars!" Patty said with excitement. "Holy shit, I thought Hillwood whould get those years later!" Helga Yelled out. "Looks like someone didn't want" Phoebe said "But why throw away a expensive car like that, it just doesn't make sense!" Nadine said with confusion.

"Well girls, safe to say we found are selfs a car we can use!" Helga said happily, she began to write down the new information in her notebook. "OK girls, we also need to-" She was cut off by a ring she looked up to see Rhonda taking her phone out and looking at befor gasping. "Guys! You won't belive Cathy text me!" "What?" Phoebe asked.

"Wendy just gotten an STD problem!" "What!?" Helga Yelled out in surprised. She began to walk over to Rhonda and looked at her phone. "Danm! I knew the bitch was gonna have one day!" She said. Phoebe began to speak "Does that mean she's not gonna be popular anymore?" "Well she is, since only a few know about this" Nadine said with a sigh, "Great now she's gonna threatened us to not say anything" Helga said.

Phoebe looked over at helga and said "Is she still gonna try to get arnold in bed?" " Un, Nun Ku Wa!" Everyone looked at her confused till Phoebe translated it for her "She said "Yea, what a hoe!" In Japanese" "Oh!" All the girls said.

**Author's Note:**

> If your wondering the Phoebe is saying here is the translation
> 
> (1) What are you doing?
> 
> (2) What the hell!?
> 
> (3) Hell yea!


End file.
